The World Is Ugly, But You're Beautiful to Me
by marilynmansonssextoy
Summary: "Please, please, please kiss me, Frank. And please tell me I'm as p-pretty as i was 10 years ago..." Or, Gee is insecure and meets up with an old friend.


Gerard Arthur Way sat on his bed, the one that he used to share with his ex-wife, and sighed. She had left him, and she had taken Bandit, his precious daughter, with her. But maybe all that was for the best, since , deep down, Gerard knew that he could never love Lindsey or anyone else in the fucking universe or any parallel universes that happened to exist as much as he loved Frank Iero. Frank was a former rhythm guitarist for their band. He had beautiful hazel eyes that almost had a greenish tint to them, and the sexiest smirk Gerard had ever seen.

He sighed and looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror hanging from his bedroom wall so it could cover up the chipping wallpaper. Frowning, Gerard noticed all the little changes in his appearance, like the addition of a muffin top and what almost looked like tits. His shoulder-length brown hair was streaked with gray, and so was his beard. Fuck, what he wouldn't give to look like he had back in 2005. Young, confident, thin... At least Frank wasn't here to see all the damage that had been done to his figure. Suddenly, Mikey, Gerard's younger brother who had started frequently coming to the house to check up on Gerard since Lindsey and Bandit had left, knocked on the door.

"It's me...", he called out, sounding kind of concerned. "And I brought you a surprise!", he continued, the tone in his voice lightening a little. "...fine... your old, fat, has-been of a brother will be right fucking down...", Gerard sighed, lazily slumping down the stairs and opening the door. As soon as he did so, Gerard felt strong, familiar, tattooed arms wrap around his chubby waist as he was pulled forward and an almost girlish squeal filled his ears. "GEE-BABY!", the voice squealed as "Gee-baby" felt his face heating up and turning dark red. Holy fucking fuck, Frank Anthony Iero, Jr. was the surprise.

Immediately, Gerard started sobbing into Frank's chest. The short man still smelled like leather and beer, and the familiar scent brought back memories, making it so Gerard couldn't help but to shudder. "F-Frank...", he smiled weakly.

"Hey, Gerard." Gerard's face flushed dark red as he remembered the last time he saw Frank Iero. They had fucked in a bathroom stall at some almost comically shitty concert venue. Gee had been crossdressed because he knew how much it turned Frank on. Black velvet dress, tights, kitten heels, and blush. Pete, Mikey's fucktoy at the time, had helped Gerard put together the outfit. Pete... it wasn't fair how Mikey had gotten a happily ever after and Gerard hadn't. Mikey had outgrown his awkward, nerdy emo phase and was now blonde, muscular, married to Pete (!), and very destructive to his big brother's already almost non-existent confidence.

"H-how have you been, Frank?", Gee managed to stammer out after realizing that he had paused from speaking for a bit too long as he was lost in thought. He stared in a random direction as he waited for Frank to respond to his mundane small-talk question.

"Pretty good, except I miss you so fucking bad it physically hurts...", admitted Frank truthfully. Tears welled up silently in Gerard's pretty brown eyes as he squeezed Frank to make the pain go away at least a little bit. It worked, but everything still hurt, and he wasn't sure if or when it would ever stop.

About an hour later, Gerard had regained composure, gone into his room to change, sobbed when his old clothes wouldn't fit, and eventually changed into a Star Wars sweatshirt and some green baggy pants. It wasn't exactly how Gee had wanted to present himself to the love of his life, since he had gained a substantial amount of weight, looked like Post Malone (A/N: no tea, Gerard Way), and with red eyes and snot dripping from his nose as he sobbed and almost fell down the stairs. And it wasn't how Frank had imagined meeting Gee again either.

Frank just... well, he still had this sexy mental image of Gee: long greasy black hair with strands that fell into his pale face, dark eye bags under his pretty hazel eyes, and this porcelain-colored thin body with a firm ass. And he wasn't exactly living up to this mental image right now. But they could still be friends, thought Frank, not knowing that would break Gee's fragile heart.

"F-Frankie... I can't believe it's really you...", Gerard choked out, not sounding at all like his normal sassy, seductive self. Frank frowned slightly and turned to face him. "Of course it's me.", responded Frank with some warmth in his beautiful hazel eyes, and for a moment, just a heart-breakingly brief moment, it was 2005 again, and My Chemical Romance was famous and they were all young and cynical and gorgeous. But then, Gerard snapped back to cruel, cruel reality, and he shivered a bit. "So, uh, we have a kid, huh?", smiled Frank awkwardly. "Y-yeah..." "I'll make sure to be a part of my daughter's life, but I just don't find you attractive like...", he looked his former bandmate and lover up and down as he paused mid-sentence and his voice took a more serious tone, one Gerard had barely ever heard Frank's voice take, "...this..."

And in the 10 seconds after Frank finished that painful sentence, Gerard went from recovering from his initial panic attack to beginning another, even worse panic attack. As soon as the words were out of Frank's mouth, Gee stared in a random direction for a short while, his eyes widening more and more as he did, and then he let out a panicked squeaking noise before collapsing to the floor in a fit of continuous sobbing. Pulling his now chubby body up weakly and holding onto the chair where a shocked-looking Frank was sat, Gee crawled onto his lap. His words were hardly intelligible between sobs.

"Please, please, please kiss me, Frank. And please tell me I'm as p-pretty as i was 10 years ago...", he sobbed longingly, remembering how he had taken Frank's love and support for granted all those years ago. Frank got a look, one Gerard was sure he had never seen before this time, in his eyes. It was a look of pure disgust. He pushed Gerard off his lap roughly, causing what would definitely turn into bruises later all over Gerard's body. "Eww."

Memories whirled through Gerard's head. Meeting Frank, falling immediately in young, stupid love. Starting a band with him on vocals, his little brother on bass, and Frankie on guitar. Getting unexpectedly famous. Making out onstage "just to piss people off". Taking Frank for granted, thinking he would always be there, and acting like a spoiled little brat from the fame and attention, but he got away with it because he was talented and gorgeous. Then, Frank meeting a girl named Jamia at one of their concerts and assuring Gee that they were only friends.

Now, Gee sat, alone and bruised and middle-aged, laughing bitterly as he thought about how he had actually believed Frank when he said that. Not soon after, the "friendship" had gotten Jamia pregnant with twins, and she married Frank before Gerard could tell him that he was pregnant too. It had been fun to take care of Shelly at first, but eventually, My Chemical Romance decided they couldn't function without or replace Frank, so they split up. Gerard wasn't famous anymore, and teenagers quickly moved on to the next band.

At that time, Gerard had still been convinced that all he needed to be happy was money, fame, and looks. So he ignored the hole in his heart that Frank had left. But soon, his looks started to fade. It was hard to maintain perfect skin, an emo aesthetic, and a stick-thin body with a firm ass when you were working a normal person job and taking care of a small child. A few years passed, and soon Gerard looked like any other middle-aged man. He sighed. Frank was really gone this time. It was time.


End file.
